<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SIMply Creek by SouthDrarry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463471">SIMply Creek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthDrarry/pseuds/SouthDrarry'>SouthDrarry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, But not too old, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluffy, M/M, Slice of Life, The Sims, creek - Freeform, language appropriate to South Park, like 20s?, lockdown - Freeform, older creek, set now, south park - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthDrarry/pseuds/SouthDrarry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek discovers how addictive The Sims is... </p><p>Craig is not too happy. Until he is..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SIMply Creek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolith1245/gifts">xenolith1245</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So...... </p><p>I wrote this with the lovely Xenolith1245 in mind. And yeah it is SIMilar (I’m sorry) to my It’s SIMply Drarry fic in the sense that.. there is the Sims within it. But that’s about it.<br/> I just love the sims and Creek and I’m so totally grateful to Xenolith1245 so I attempted to write them something nice? (I may have failed)</p><p> </p><p>I was wondering whether to end it here, or  like maybe carry it on and have Craig discover the wonder that is The Sims and some ‘adult mods.’ But if it’s trash and I should just leave it there, let me know. It’s meant to be... entertaining.. I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig was confused at the sight that greeted him when he arrived home. Or rather, he was confused at the lack of a person greeting him. His beloved was usually hanging around in the living room, clearly impatient for his arrival home. The lockdown had been hard on both of them, but Tweek especially had been beset with a lot of difficulties. For one, his work in the catering industry was reliant on actually working with and for other people; a lot of weddings had been cancelled meaning that business had been practically halted. Financially they were still secure, so money wasn’t a massive burden. Craig’s income as an IT Specialist was in particular demand currently, and they could live comfortably off his wage without the extra Tweek brought in to the household fund.</p><p> </p><p>It was more the fact that, despite Tweek’s propensity towards social anxiety, he did actually crave human interaction. Craig really, really couldn’t give a fuck about people. His job required leaving home on occasion to do onsite maintenance, and saying a curt greeting to his coworkers was more than enough socialising for him. And finally, since he had currently no work to be doing, Tweek was very, very bored. And unfortunately, a bored Tweek is an unhappy Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey?” Craig had tentatively called upon entering the empty living room. Tweek must be home, his car was still in the lot, and the blonde wouldn’t voluntarily go into town without a serious reason during a pandemic. But it was off putting that he couldn’t hear any noise or signs of life in the place, which caused more than  a little hike in his heart rate. He shook his head dismissively. Ever the logician, Craig determined that his boyfriend was likely asleep or something. Tweek sometimes had a nap during the day, his night time insomnia had never been fully cured and boredom forced him to slumber. Still, a not too small part of him worried that Tweek was in trouble, that he’d had a panic attack or something and was laid paralysed on the floor. Those thoughts running through his mind, Craig raced upstairs to check their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>The sight that greeted him will forever stick in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Ngh! Why won’t you pick up the goddamn plate man?” The blonde growled with heavy exasperation at the character on the screen that he was supposedly controlling. The stupid things never did what he said, leading to a lot of hair pulling and frustration. They had an almost bizarre compulsion to go get a glass of water when they were meant to be going to their job amongst other things. How was he supposed to get his Sim counterpart a promotion in his dream career if it took him almost a full in game hour to wash up one fricking plate? He refused to cheat though. He resolved that he would grind away at the game to succeed. He had plenty of time after all. The afternoon passed away like that and  Tweek was so engrossed in the creations that he did not hear the door to his shared house open and close, nor did he hear his long term boyfriend thunderup the stairs and fling their bedroom door open.</p><p> </p><p>“Err Tweek, babe? What are you doing?” The question came out sort of loudly, given the sheer bewilderment he felt at the situation and the residual panic he still felt at seeing his boyfriend staring at a computer screen like a zombie. This was not a usual occurrence. Tweek wasn’t a complete gamer, he liked watching Craig play and dabbled himself, but he didn’t like the panic caused by timers or the stress of strangers shooting at him.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he had asked the question <em>too </em>abruptly, for Tweek visibly flinched and let out a <em>argh </em>before turning around and giving Craig an accusatory glare. “What the fuck man? Why would you sneak up on me like that? Why aren’t you still at wotk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Erm Tweek? It’s like 5:20pm? I text you to say I was on my way home like an hour ago.” Craig attempted to explain in the kind of monotone that really came out when he was just holding on to patience.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit! Really? Gah man, I haven’t eaten since this morning.” Tweek bit his bottom lip with a frown. No wonder he felt so fucking wretched. “God time really gets away with you when playing this game.”</p><p> </p><p>“No kidding.” Craig deadpanned. He couldn’t understand how his boyfriend forgot how to eat. Like how does anyone not realise they’re hungry? Granted not everyone is Clyde, but still? The dark haired boy took a few steps closer, trying to see what his partner had been playing that had him so entranced. It looked sort of like that game he’d had on his play station 2 when he was a kid, but with much better quality. “Honey, are you playing The Sims?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ngh yes.” Tweek had turned his attention back to the sims on the screen, his tongue poking out in concentration as he directed his characters to do the chores and get their motive levels up before work.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” Craig simply said, before following up with; “Wait? Why are you playing that?”</p><p> </p><p>Tweek sighed, pausing the game before turning around once more to talk to his boyfriend. He just wanted to get his Craig promoted to <em>Low Orbit Specialist</em> on the Astronaut career ladder. He was so close! Just one more shift should do it, he just had to keep Craig in a good enough mood. So it was annoying to be interrupted when he had a goal in mind. “Ngh… so I spoke to my therapist this morning for my weekly check in, and I told him that I’ve been feeling bored and like restless ngh. He suggested I play this game as it’s pretty low stress and you can be creative.”</p><p> </p><p>Craig surveyed the screen once more. It was a good thing that Tweek was occupied while he was working and if it didn’t give him too much stress then that could only be a positive. Still he needed to make sure he ate regularly, set alarms to remind him if necessary. “Alright babe, how about we order take out since I’m guessing you’re starving, and we can watch Doctor Who  reruns and chill.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Take out is <em>ngh </em>good. Get me Pad Thai. I’ll just finish up here.. And I’ll come down in like ten minutes.” Tweek was once more sucked back into the world he’d created on his game, ignoring Craig’s nasally <em>okay then </em>as he exited their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>It was around an hour later when Craig began to realise he might have a serious problem on his hands. The delivery driver had been and gone with a satisfactory tip, and yet there was still no sign of his beautiful blonde. He’d tried calling Tweek’s name a few times. No response. Reluctantly, he trudged back upstairs, Tweek’s stir fry dished up ready and in his hands. Sighing emphatically he opened the door once more, to see his boyfriend still in the exact same position; back hunched over, hand gripping the mouse in a vice like grip, and his brow wrinkled with a weighty frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Tweek. Honey. You need to eat.. come on. I’ve got your food here.” Craig tried hard to stay soft, it was giving his Tweek enjoyment and engaging him in something other than conspiracy theories. He was pretty sure the frustration leaked through though, he hated to be kept waiting and he actually wanted to spend time with Tweek after finishing a hard day at work.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm Craig. Just leave it there:.. I’ll get it in a second.” The blonde muttered distractedly, his mind  focussed on getting his computer program lookalike to level 8 baking skill.</p><p> </p><p>Craig placed the dish down with a thud on the desk, “I’m pretty sure you said you was going to come down in ten minutes. And that was well over an hour ago.”  </p><p> </p><p>Tweek, sensing a tone in the other’s voice, paused his game once more. “I’m sorry Craig, gah.. you’re right. I should <em>ngh </em>just eat. I just wanted to finish what I was doing. I wanted to achieve the aspiration goals.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand honey.” Craig sighed. “I just want you to eat and spend time with me too. I mean have you even played with the girls today?” He gestured to the guinea pig enclosure containing their beloved Stripe and Streak. Tweek’s face fell at that reminder, his hands instinctively going to his hair to pull it out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit man! I’ve not. Oh god, what if they had died and I didn’t notice ‘cause I was too busy playing on this fricking game.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, don’t worry. They won’t die just from you not playing with them a few hours, they’ve got each other for company. I was just meaning that usually you’d have them out for a bit to play when you’re at home.” Craig wanted to reassure Tweek that he wasn’t implying he was a bad guinea pig parent. The blonde had fretted when they’d first bought them, thinking they would did in his care and that it was <em>too much pressure. </em></p><p> </p><p>He could see that the blonde was still unconvinced, so he decided to distract him. “Come on Tweek, eat your food before it goes cold.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I’ll come off.” Tweek sighed as he dutifully saved and exited the game. He gave his boyfriend a small smile. “Thanks Craig.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem babe.” Craig gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “How about we put a trashy film on and play with our darlings after we’ve eaten? We’ve not made a maze for them in a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds <em>ngh </em>good.” Tweek let himself be led out by his boyfriend and only looked back longingly once at the computer. Damn The Sims was  addictive. But his Craig was far better than any enjoyment a game could give.</p><p> </p><p> Plus he always had tomorrow whilst Craig was at work. He could wait till then, surely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>